Scarlet Heart
by Antheia Mnemosyne
Summary: [Ancient Greece-esque AU] Hauled into a whole new timeline parallel to her own, Annabeth endeavors to understand the alternative world she had been thrust upon knowing that to preserve her life she had a role to uphold. Snared in a lie that will ultimately take a new form, she progresses assiduously between the fibers of intricately woven deceit, treachery, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Scarlet Heart**

Disclaimer: **The legal rights to the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong solely to Rick Riordan. I am merely borrowing.**

Warning/s: **This fanfic is loosely based on the Kdrama, Scarlet Heart Ryeo. The characters would be OOC, especially Percy. This is a re-shaped history, therefore everything in the past will depend solely on how I will direct it. So to those who are avid fans of history, do not expect anything to be even remotely accurate because none would be how historians thought it had been. More importantly, there will be a lot of grammatical errors.**

* * *

 _You're a failure._

The vicious words kept resounding in Annabeth's ears without a certain sign of prospective cessation. Her gut churned in distress as she strived to will the tears away despite knowing that it wouldn't stop even with volition. The damage was deep-seated and it struck the very fiber of Annabeth's concealed weakness.

She'd be a marble if she recovered quickly.

Annabeth clutched her eyes tightly, consequently prompting the fresh tears that were brimming her eyes to gush down. The look of unadulterated scorn on her mother's face was tugging in her mind, refusing to depart.

 _ _She had failed to fulfill her mother's expectations__ , was the repetitive idea in her consciousness. She cringed, once again reminded that she brought shame and disappointment.

However, what was worse, she had failed to attain the only thing she was so certain she would achieve. And with that, she had ultimately failed herself as well.

From her childhood, Annabeth did not lack in confidence and expectations. Both from herself and from others, particularly her own parents. Her inherent eagerness for learning and penchant for perfection—which she had inherited— had created a deep-seated conjecture in her reasoning. One that she had fervently believed for so long. But evidently, one that had been recently proven wrong through her own endeavors, or apparent lack thereof.

Another round of silent sobs racked her body. She might have been displaying utter weakness amidst the curious and critical gazes of strangers, with her arms wrapped protectively around her feeble form, her hair tangled and matted with both sweat and tears, and her clothes dirty and unchanged. But she refused to make her suffering, even more, public through undisguised loud wails.

 _ _It was better to die silently__ _,_ she thought, clinging desperately on her crumbling pride.

XX

Hours past and her back protested from the uncomfortable stillness. Her tears have finally dried, leaving her face uncomfortable and unstretchable.

The throbbing pain in her stomach signaled the hunger that she had repressed for a lengthy period. But now, after finally crying out 23 years of pressure and confined frustrations, it suddenly felt a little easier to breathe.

Annabeth turned to her bag, amazed that no one had attempted to steal it yet. Perhaps her great show of weakness wasn't entirely a disadvantage and had warded off any tingling hands. It was nice to know that thieves still held something akin to compassion amongst themselves.

She found a dried tuna sandwich sealed inside a plastic, one that she had habitually prepared. Annabeth had always been mindful of her omega 3 intakes. The taste was insipid. It had been for the past years of continuous consumption, but she continued, gazing at the lake before her with indifference mechanically chewing on the food.

It was afternoon now, an hour or three before twilight, and visitors of the park concurrently enjoyed the amiable atmosphere. Children were booming with pure laughter as their short legs and endless energy wreaked mayhem across the wide space. Both parents and guardians alike were either seated peacefully above the soft blankets draped across the green grasses, or following behind their ward in pursuit.

Annabeth breathed slowly, wary of the sudden jab of jealousy in her heart as she watched the natural occurrence before her. She realized how much of her years had been spent with monotony.

Living with a sole purpose of being the best had certainly taken its toll in her childhood.

"It is very simple to be happy, but it is very difficult to be simple." The voice was hoarse.

Annabeth whirled around to see an old man, dressed in tattered clothes and covered in an amalgam of soot and dirt from head to toe, looking intently at the spectacle that she had been previously engrossed with. From the way he was garbed, Annabeth can easily deduce that he was homeless, but from the way he declared the adage with certainty, she was starting to doubt the validity of her conclusion.

"Rabindranath Tagore." She uttered when the silence before them stretched far enough.

The old man's chapped lips twitched in what seems to be satisfaction but kept his gaze forward. "Perhaps. He did deserve some kind of credit for his wonderful phrasing. Although, I should think that it did little help. People praise him and agree wholeheartedly but when it comes to application, how easily does it become discarded."

Annabeth blinked, shifting her skeptical stare away from her unusual companion and swallowing the last of her sandwich. "I think it is an illusion. The optimism behind the words compels people to believe it, consequently giving them a fragmentary realization. But the application of the adage's essence is out of the question. Humans are complex in nature, we are bound to do something complicated in accordance to the instincts that we cannot repress." Her voice was small but sure.

"Mhm. And who came up with the notion that humans are complicated? " He continued, and Annabeth scratched her thumbnail. The strange interaction was meant to be uncanny but Annabeth felt nothing of the sort. In fact, she enjoyed it. Exchanging views with a total stranger, and a potential hobo at that.

"Human philosophers throughout the ages. After all, who would know us better than ourselves. "

Her companion snorted. "Did they? Humans take a lot of years before knowing themselves, and this self that they have known can change at a moment's notice. I hardly think it is a good justification. Besides, long ago this complications which I would generalize as the 'evils' of the world are once stocked away in a jar which that blasted Pandora has opened. Although I would say it was a grave mistake not to consider 'curiosity' as an evil." The latter part was spat in disgust.

"Or perhaps the box and what's locked inside it shouldn't have been created in the first place." She added, amused at how educated the supposed hobo was.

Her smile fell off when the old man abruptly subjected her to his intense gaze. His eyes glowed seemingly ethereal, like a vortex sucking off power and also radiating it.

"My dear .." He drawled. "It was inevitable. The evils can only be contained for long. I do not blame humans though, they hardly had good models anyway. What with the bickering and abuse of power. "

And he smiled, showing all of his stained teeth. "You're very existence is fascinating, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth willed stupefaction not to surface. "How do you know my name?" Her voice was steady without a hint of a tremble which she considered a feat.

In her peripheral vision, Annabeth could see the familiar pull of a small smile gracing the old man's nonchalant countenance. "Does it matter?"

And Annabeth involuntarily shuddered. But she did not make a move to recoil, her curiosity more paramount than fear.

The subsequent moments were spent in complete tranquility as they both remained silent, surveying the view instead.

Despite the clock ticking and the sun moving down to gradually give room for the darkness, the number of people haven't waned. Some had even brought cases and vans full of equipment. As if sensing her confusion, the old man stated in his soothing baritone voice, "People have once again gathered today, for soon enough, the moon will embrace the sun."

It took Annabeth a split second to comprehend his convoluted words. "A solar eclipse." True to her understanding, telescopes and several instruments have been properly and carefully placed and readied. A group of students was sectioned in the center and a few people have neared them.

"That's how mortals put it now these days." There was a sigh of acquiescence.

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow at the statement and the sigh afterward but opt to remain quiet nonetheless. It was strange how the atmosphere suddenly flipped.

She stared intently at the sun's moving form, squinting her eyes at the excessive amount of light. She knew there was a certain probability of causing damage to the cornea and to the whole eye itself. However, Annabeth felt compelled to watch the phenomenon now that she sees it in a different light.

It wasn't just a mere blocking now, but a union.

A soft cry in proximity snapped her out of her trance. After seeing black and repetitively blinking to regain her vision, she discerned the wild thrashing and unorderly splashing of water on the lake. A series of coughing soon followed, the movement quickly turning sluggish.

"The child!" Annabeth yelled, eyes broad in fright.

Before she could ponder her movements, she ran forward and jumped into the lake. The loud cries of help were lost into a drone as she swam towards the distressed figure. She tried to keep the child and herself steadily afloat and a small boat with what seems to be the child's father onboard neared them in a hurried pace. The small boy of six or seven with raven locks in her arms wailed in both terror and comfort, arms clutching her in fear.

On the other hand, Annabeth's breathing was labored, and her body was shivering against the cold water. She had previously thought it was a bad idea to jump in the water, and now, at least she had proven her thought correct.

 _Another success to feed her ego._ She mused.

The hurtling thoughts aimed to distract her were useless as the indistinct pain made itself more prominent. The ache in her head pulsated, and her right leg was seized in excruciating pain. She was losing her energy rapidly and it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to fatigue.

When the child was finally taken out her embrace, she stopped, submitting herself to the unnatural force that was seemingly pulling herself downwards. In a last attempt to save herself from sure death, she raised her fingers to grasp the proffered hand.

To no avail, she closed her eyes peacefully, oblivious of how she was rapidly losing consciousness with the last memory of the dimming sun plastered in her mind.

XX

 **Year X991**

The echo of hastened and punctuated footsteps was conspicuous against the silent sizable hallways. All the mirth and wickedness which were supposed to be the brothers' essence evaporated in a snap. Connor and Travis Stoll, both sons of Hermes and appointed messenger of King Odysseus were stomping their way through with only one goal in thought, to reach the king.

When they finally reached the humongous marble doors that held the luxurious chambers, without sparing a second they entered and sunk to their knees, already expecting an acute admonition.

"How dare you enter the King's chambers without permission!" Without fail, the King's loyal subject, a man whose austerity governs the strict implementation of the laws, yelled in disbelief.

King Odysseus waved his hand, wanting Terminus to calm down before he erupts in fury. He steeled himself as the grim visages of the twin messengers' became visible. The pounding uneasiness in his gut swelled.

Odysseus never liked his tendency to have premonitions.

"Speak." Despite the firmness of his voice, the King was far from feeling unshakable.

"Your Majesty, His Highness Achilles had fallen in battle." His face remained stoic.

The only indication of the King's surprise was the sudden intake of breath. The brothers' continued to bow their heads to hide the look of sheer grief.

Terminus on the other hand flared. "Achilles is dead?! What an outrage!" He roared. "Speak the truth before I cut your insolent tongues!"

"Your grace! We bear no lies, even if we wish we do instead."

"You dare continue this—"

"Terminus."

The shudder among their bodies was instinctive. Regardless of the fact that Odysseus was known for his wit and not for his build and strength, one cannot deny the amount of raw power dwelling in the King's core. The intimidating aura that was concealed by his cheery disposition was now out for everyone to feel.

With eyes that held turbulent emotions, the King spoke with fatal tranquility. "The Fates have spoken and now their subjects must follow in nature. Alert the privy council, the princes will be called to the imperial court. It seems that a selection on the new crown prince will soon transpire."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason placed himself on the edge, leaning against the rough marble and away from the commotion that Leo had created. It was peculiar to see 2 of his brothers acting like pre-pubescent humans—the other more so—and enjoying a peaceful afternoon in the royal baths.

The steam gradually and ceaselessly rose out of the water, creating a foggy and warm atmosphere and ultimately loosening the tensed muscles in his calves especially on his back. Before him, his younger brother Leo despite not in blood, was occupied in making sure that everyone would be thoroughly soaked with hot water, splashing with a certain vigor that only he can exert.

"Leo! Cease your childish actions this instant before I lost complete control of my temper." The threat flew unheard as another round of water hurtled through the air. Jason cringed inwardly at the immature display. Leo might be already 17 years old, an overripe man in Spartan standards, but you can't help but doubt the logic behind it.

"Leo!" Instead of seeing it as a menacing threat, which would have made his life far more easier, Leo interpreted the indignant yell as a complement. The crossed son of Athena, Malcolm, wiped his face before glaring through his dark tempestuous eyes which eerily mirrored their own adoptive father's, who was a son of Athena as well.

"Your childishness and want for attention are appalling! It's a miracle how you've managed to have all your limbs still intact until now. Or have you perhaps, consequently, neglected to protect your brain instead? Because for Olympus' sake and to grant Greece peace, I wish you'd die an untimely gruesome death." Utter menace peppered his every word, ultimately evoking an involuntary flinch out of the son of Hephaestus.

Regardless of his overt fearfulness, the 5th prince acted nonchalantly, but had wisely distanced himself from the irate blonde and draped his arms over the same marble bulk as Jason's. Leo knew his limitations despite other people's opinion, though he may not show it every now and then.

"Well, he certainly is a son of Athena. Look at that inherent talent for insulting." He murmured, sinking his body into the water and concealing his figure from the intimidating looks that Malcolm was throwing him.

Jason smirked to himself, "Your obviously terrified of Malcolm yet you still endeavor to cross him. I do not know whether to call it stupidity or stupidity."

Leo sneered. "You don't seem to be entirely indecisive."

He ignored the mocking laugh that followed and attempted to steer the topic of conversation towards a new direction.

"By the by, how is Piper doing? I haven't got a chance to visit her since my last quest because Luke abruptly ordered us to meet immediately here in court." Leo contorted his face into a ridiculous expression as he mentioned the 2nd prince, Luke, son of Hermes. The man was callous and arrogant, and being the second eldest had given him a presumption that he was superior over the princes, except Achilles of course (It was an unspoken rule that nobody was better than Achilles).

Nonetheless, he was extremely protective of the throne and whoever sits upon it which made his faults less intolerable. His brilliance over sword-fighting was also legendary, and his critical mind could create the best strategies in a short span of time, though he was second only to Malcolm in that department.

"Is she well?" Leo prodded.

Seeing the expectant look on the son of Hephaestus' face, Jason's thoughts shifted towards the vivid memories of his wife of 2 years, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. They had met at the ball celebrating Achilles' coronation as the crown prince and had been instantly smitten with one another. After 2 months of awkward courting, they wed and lived peacefully in a mansion near the Capital with the blessing of the gods and the king.

However, a year into their marriage his wife's health had seemed to be declining. Her coughing had become more frequent and pronounced, and her skin gradually turning into a sickly shade. Hence, Jason had been taking on lesser quests. He wanted to take care of his wife to ensure her recovery despite Piper's own protests.

But an urgent call to the palace issued by the 2nd prince had forced him to take his departure, in spite of loathing the very thought of leaving, let alone doing it. It's been 2 weeks since then. Approximately a week of travel, and another week of remaining in the imperial quarters without a single audience to the King and any reason why.

"She's fine." His curt answer didn't leave Leo's calculating gaze and the 5th prince pressed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I'm doing everything in my power to help her recuperate. I even called for her cousin to accompany her in my absence. She's getting better every single day. We're getting there."

Leo's voice was an octave lower and in a tone of understanding. "She'll be fine. Piper's a fighter, no sister of mine and wife of yours would succumb to death easily." Jason hadn't realized the weight of all his burdens until his eyes dampened at the reassurance. He nodded, clenching his fists.

"Well well, I can't deny that I'm certainly pleased that we're all here."

Luke's sudden arrival snapped all relatively melancholic sentiments, the air turning tighter and stricter. Beside him, garbed in a black cloak and robes was the 6th prince Nico, son of Hades, whose famous emotionless face blared.

Leo perked up at the abrupt appearance, waving his hands in delightful welcome. "Luke! You managed to convince Nico to come here!"

"Convince?" Luke scoffed, seating himself on the make-shift throne decorated with petals that were prepared for him. "That's a good euphemism."

His robe was open, revealing the healthy outlines of muscles that every single prince possess, albeit some more distinguished than others.

"I am sure each one of you is puzzled as to why I have summoned you to the imperial court today." He stated as a prelude. "But a member of the privy council had asked me to do so without providing any reason why. However, it was said to be father's wishes and an indefinite stay on the court is requisite."

"Whaaat?" Leo's loud yell of disbelief echoed in the room.

Jason's eyes sharpened. "Luke, I'm already far away from my home enough. My wife is in a delicate condition. I will not—"

"She's already been summoned to court Jason. A week after you left, and has either already arrived or is going to arrive at any minute." All words of protests died at Jason's tongue, to which he replaced with a nod of acquiescence.

Malcolm's curious gaze was directed steadily onto Luke's. "But Luke, do you have any idea why?"

Luke's lips were set into a grim line. "Nobody told me anything."

But Malcolm was far from over. "Perhaps. But you have come to a conclusion of your own."

"No." He denied. "Not a conclusion, but an incomplete theory."

Malcolm looked expectantly at his older brother, eyes taking into account every curve and dip of his visage. He saw something akin to reluctance in his icy blue eyes, and Malcolm debated mentally. Luke might have deduced something unpleasant and was unsure whether to say it or not. It must be something of grave importance to which they aren't ready yet.

After a beat, Malcolm opted not to press on the matter.

For now.

Nico leaned beside a corinthian column, hands crossed in front of his chest and obsidian eyes raised for all of them to see. There was no conspicuous indication that he was

"Luke, just tell them."

All eyes flew towards the son of Hades, surprised that he spared the energy to partake in the conversation before shifting into the direction of the son of Hermes who finally conceded.

He ran his fingers at the length of his scar before facing them.

"Prince Perseus, the 4th prince and son of Poseidon has been summoned to court."

A mirthless atmosphere descended upon them and every motion stilled in the room. The sound of the water's humming contrasted with the loud buzz of thoughts that they were all plagued with.

Nobody dared to speak.

"Does Zeus know?" Jason finally asked, his gaze colliding with Luke's who showed no outward reaction.

"He must have. Considering the vast amount of thunderclouds in Corinth all week."

"Why would father provoke him?" Malcolm pursed his lips at Jason's statement. "He knew how Zeus hated Perseus, what purpose does he intend to fulfill?"

Silence resonated through space seemingly stretching into infinity before Leo's frightened whimpers were overheard.

"Umm, P-Perseus? You don't suppose the Perseus who is the second son of Poseidon in this era now, don't you?" Leo laughed uneasily.

Malcolm turned his irritated eyes towards the bumbling idiot. "Do you know anyone of the same name?"

"Perseus the son of Zeus? Umm, Jason's real bro." He pointed out.

A loud thump could be heard as Malcolm whacked Leo in the head at last.

"That Perseus had been dead long before we were born, you idiot." He hissed.

Leo rubbed his head to soothe the pain. The new atmosphere that had encompassed them was one of tense silence, and Leo didn't like it.

He had never met the prince before, but he along with many, had heard stories of his strength and the terrifying aura he emanates. By the dour looks on his brothers' faces, he was now starting to believe the tales which he had unconcernedly branded as lies in the past. He wondered if Perseus was more cold-blooded than Luke.

Leo swam into the center bath, his muscles turning taut in exertion. His hands released a small fire, heating the water slightly. He kicked the water, floating upwards to gaze at the sky. His forehead creased at the scene in front of him.

His forehead creased at the scene in front of him.

"Oh look!" He exclaimed, pointing upward and earning the curious looks of his brothers. Around them, the vibrant rays of the sun gradually turned dimmer. "The moon is embracing the sun."

As soon as those words left his lips, Leo felt an urgent pull to his leg as he descended.

* * *

"Percy! It's the minotaur! The minotaur!" Grover's terrified cries prompted the green-eyed prince to plunge his sword into the empousa who abruptly appeared in front of him. Ignoring its deafening screech, he twisted his blade further and further until it disintegrated into nothingness.

As soon as it dissolved, the towering figure of the minotaur marched towards his view. His every stamp sending tremors into the earth. Without a hint of dubiousness, the prince surged forward, eyes roaming around the minotaur's body and looking for its weaknesses. He wanted nothing more than to end this.

He wanted nothing more than to end this.

As if sensing his plan, the minotaur roared and swing its humongous ax with blades in the shape of the greek letter omega.

He smirked at the monster's choice of weapon. It seemed fitting how the last letter of the greek alphabet would be the last thing you would see as you die.

However, it would be different now. Instead of its victim, the minotaur would be the one contemplating on the greek letter at his dying moments.

His fingers creaked as he popped the joints.

With a burst of agility, Perseus dodged the attacks. His lips curled into a disparaging smile, taunting the bull without a care for his life. He hopped out of the ground and with a flick of his wrist send his sword flying and slicing the minotaur's horn, but not enough for it to fall down.

In sheer fury, the minotaur charged towards him. "Percy!" Grover's yell was lost among the rush of his adrenaline. "Look out!"

He thrust his hand in the space of the sewn cloth in the right pelvic area, clutching the materializing pen. He snapped his head towards the rapidly nearing figure.

The minotaur released an aggressive roar.

"Percy!" Charles exclaimed in warning but he held his ground waiting for a few more moments.

Before he was crushed, Perseus dove to the side causing the minotaur to land into the large tree and stabbed his horns into its thick trunk.

He paused, reveling at the monster's stupidity.

Thereafter, the son of Poseidon leaped to his feet as he uncapped the pen and rushed towards the half-bull sinking his blade without further ado. The monster let out an ear-splitting groan of pain, glaring at him.

"Perseus, make no mistake we will see each other again." He spat before he too disappeared out of sight.

Perseus' smile of contempt was the last image the Minotaur had before he went back to Tartarus.

"Percy!" Grover ran towards his friend. The son of Poseidon was breathing heavily, his viridian irises sharp. He willed his sword to return to its other form before placing it carefully in his clothing. He brushed off the dust that had accumulated from the fight and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Ahead of them, the view of a bustling Athens lay. Percy viewed the scene with apathy, before whistling a familiar tune.

"Another 4 hours of riding until we would arrive." Charles expressed as he saddled himself up against his horse. The anxiety of the previous situation quickly evaporating.

He marched towards the tree and retrieved the minotaur's horn and tossing it towards Grover's direction who caught it clumsily.

"Percy, are you really sure you want to come back?" Grover questioned, his expression full of understanding.

The son of Poseidon remained silent, averting his stare from the city and into the swiftly approaching form in the sky. The pegasus flapped its powerful wings, creating strong winds before landing on the ground. Perseus patted Blackjack procuring a sugar cube from their supply before he climbed upon its back.

His back was turned against his two loyal companions and with a single command in his head. The 4th prince launched into the sky.

* * *

It was hot. All Annabeth could feel was the overwhelming heat. Everything was heavy, and she couldn't hear a single sound. She opened her eyes and almost had to close them.

 _She was underwater,_ she thought. _Right, she drowned._

With the knowledge that she cannot breathe, Annabeth propelled herself forward. Her survival instincts kicking in. The burning need in her lungs was becoming more and more urgent.

The burning need in her lungs was becoming more and more urgent.

Her fingers bumped against something hard and clutched into it, aiming to push herself out of the water until she finally resurfaced. She coughed, ejecting every unwanted fluid from her system, unaware of the stunned expressions of her audience.

The princes were startled at the sudden development. No rational person would even dare to enter the palace without permission, let alone intrude on the princes' royal bath. Luke watched the display in skepticism, showing neither outright hostility nor geniality. Nico's arms remained cross against his chest, his eyes turning a shade darker. Malcolm frowned at the offense. It seems they were people desperate enough to risk punishment. He never understood the pleasure derived from voyeurism.

Jason was dumbfounded.

Leo was startled, to say the least. First, he had felt something tugging on his legs and before he could comprehend anything, he was pulled downwards accidentally swallowing copious amounts of water. And now a girl of 17 or 18, stood before him intrusively.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes, breathing with effort as she steadied herself.

"You! W-who are you?!"

Annabeth's head snapped towards the accusing eyes crossed as a finger was roughly shoved into her face. Her eyes traced back towards the owner before she gasped and instinctively fell backward.

 _Where was she?_

Annabeth gape at the spectacle, unable to utter a single tried to recall everything but her memories were fuzzy and unreliable. The men before her, who were dressed in open robes seemed as stupefied as she was. The curly-haired guy who was closest to her looked unsure and distressed.

"W-here am I?" She stuttered. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was burning in protest. She felt her skin prickled under the intense gaze and noticed the unforgiving look on one man's facial features whose scar stood out frighteningly. She flinched.

"My lady!" Annabeth whipped her head towards the woman who surged forward to help her out. "Thank the gods you're just here."

Annabeth was bewildered. What was happening?

The girl who aided her in pulling herself out of the water seemed determined to help her vacate the area immediately.

There was an apparent mixture of relief and anxiety in her face. Like she was wary of the next set of events. Despite the conspicuous fright in her movements, she continued, helping Annabeth and taking hold of her arms.

"Anna?" Another blonde had spoken, but his features were softer. Although the hard look in his eyes was unwavering. "Why are you in the royal baths?"

Annabeth offered no answer.

"I'm so sorry prince Jason. I will take the Lady Anna with me now. Please forgive us."

The unfamiliar girl pulled on her arm softly, albeit urgently. She seemed to be dead set on leaving the princes' inquisitive gazes, and the faster the better. heir soundless questions were answered by Annabeth's fleeting footsteps.

Their soundless questions' only answer was the sound of Annabeth's fleeting footsteps.

When they were successfully out of the bathing chamber, they did not stop. They seemed to walk even faster than before, unmindful of the servants and officials passing by them.

"My lady, you shouldn't have done that. Princess Piper had already told you not to go looking for trouble. It was a good thing we weren't sentenced to 20 lashes or the gods forbid, beheaded." The woman shivered. But Annabeth paid no attention. Her only focus turned to her breathing. She was out of breath. They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity now. She usually was more athletic than usual but today's perplexing events sapped her energy. Her legs were losing its feeling, and her head was clouding.

She usually was more athletic than usual but today's perplexing events sapped her energy. Her legs were losing its feeling, and her head was clouding.

"Lady Anna?"

Without any warning, her legs give out and all she could see was black.


End file.
